


Pursuit Of Passion (Boredom)

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chaptered, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm trying to make this slow burn but idk how long i can hold out, Light isn't Kira, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, More tags as I go, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, basically the same but lawlight and light isn't kira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light Yagami is a genius, but he's bored. <br/>L Lawliet is a genius, but he's lonely. <br/>Together they solve crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boredom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaptered fic.  
> New update maybe every week? Maybe more? Maybe less? Who knows?  
> the next chapter will be longer, promise

Light Yagami had always been a good liar. He knew it, too. So he constantly practiced and perfected it as if it was an art. And he used it to every advantage. Like now, as he lied through smiling teeth to his mother and sister, he told them he was going to cram school, while he was actually going to clubs to drink away his boredom. Even though that never worked, because he always remained perfectly sober, and aware of everything around him.

He was hyperaware of sounds, and expressions of the people around him. Even when he ordered his 5th drink. No cloud fuzzing up his mind, the only thing indicating the drinks he was consuming were alcoholic was the burn he felt in his throat that he felt every time he took a sip. 

The man next to him on the left was utterly drunk- barley conscious at that. Slurring out order after order of a variety of drinks, which seemed fairly exotic. Which the bartender skillfully made as quick as he could. To Light’s left was a foreign woman, who stuttered out drinks in a japanese accent that made her sound like she was trying to hard. There was nothing for Light here. No one to keep his interest, so he decided to leave. 

He supposed some people would kill for his alcohol tolerance, but once in a while he just wanted to get completely _shitfaced_ , and not be in control of his actions for once. Because every single thing he did was thought through, and planned, and for once he wanted to just let go, and be reckless. 

The air was cold, compared to the warm, musty bar he was just in. So he wrapped himself tightly in the jacket he was wearing, trying to shield as much skin as he could from the biting air. It was soon time for him to head home. So he walked back to his street, as he walked past the alley two house away from his, he ducked in and grabbed his school bag from behind the dumpster. Then continued back to his house.

His father was home, surprisingly. He hadn't been home in a while- working continuously on a case, he did this often. But usually they hadn’t been solved this fast. So something must be up. Light thought. He walked into the house in a nonchalant fashion, bowing to his mother, before pretending to have just noticed his father. “Oh! Hello, dad. I see your home, did you solve the case you’ve been working on?” Light’s father looked at Light as he shuffled off his shoes. “No we just seemed to have hit a… Dry spot with the investigation.” Light could tell he was lying, because when his father lied he always placed his left hand on his right leg, as he was talked. But Light lied, as he always does. “I’m sure you’ll figure out a lead, you guys always do!” 

As Light prepared to study, even though he knew he didn't need to, he thought about why his father would be home, even when the case wasn't finished. He assumed it was some sort of safety thing, maybe the suspect knew where the police were located to they had to change their location. Because they didn't simply hit a dry spot… All investigations had dry spots, if they didn't then what would there be to investigate. So there had to be something up. 

Light tried to study, but it was hard- when he knew everything from every goddamn page in his textbook. Some considered it a blessing- but he considered it a curse. Perfection is a plague, and Light was one of the unfortunate souls who had caught it. The only problem was nobody thought of it as such- they thought it was a blessing.

-

The next day was nothing out of the ordinary, he went to school, and dealt with the idiots there. He ignored the girls and guys who through themselves at him, because none of them were mentally simulating, so the only time he interacted with them was when he needed physical stimulation, which wasn’t often. But he was still a teenager.

Light often complicated suicide, because he felt that the world was too uninteresting for him- no one he could talk to, without dumbing down his phrases and ideas. Nothing for him to achieve. Because he excelled in everything he did. He could probably get away with murder- if he really wanted too. But he didn't really feel the need to kill anyone. He once wondered if he ever would find someone to marry. Marriage wasn't really something he was particularly interested in. But his parents surely would want him to settle into such a trivial thing. But he certainly wasn't marrying some dumbass who didn't know what the hell they were doing, thats for sure.

Light’s sister says pulled him out of his trance, as she knocked on his door. “Lightt? Can you help me with my homework? I don't know how to do this question.” Light smiled, he did enjoy helping his sister in school. He realized his parents valued his accomplishments more than her’s, and he felt bad about it. Sometimes he wished he was like her, barley passing some classes. Because she had so many friends, and people who she could talk to before thinking about what she said. He envied her. 

Sayu’s homework was simple algebra questions, simple to Light, anyway. He assumed they were quite complex for her, as they had quite a few steps to them. But he tried to help her as well as he could, but as usual he ended up doing it for her. And writing half her essay on why technology is important in schools. But he didn't mind. It just meant there was more for him to do. 

Soon enough it was time for ‘cram school’ again. So as he headed out the door, nodding to his mother and sister- he realized that his father was still home. He must ask what this case was that he was working on when he got back. 

He dropped his book bag behind the dumpster again, before heading to a bar that was closer too his house then the one from the night prior, as the seasons were changing from fall to winter, and the air outside nipped at his skin more. He wondered if it would snow soon, because the night was cloudy as far as he could tell, and the wind made his ears hurt.

“I.D please?” The man at the front of the bar politely asked, and Light showed him the fake one he had made, not ever looking uncertain. He strutted inside and placed himself at a bar stool, and ordered a whiskey. He watched the people at the back, smoking something that probably was illegal, Light had wondered if drugs would help his boredom, but he didn't want to risk his appearance for a few hours of high. 

As he drank, he pondered over the kid sitting next to him, who obviously wasn't of age, fidget in his seat as he drank- he looked nervous, probably about getting caught. Light had often wondered how he had lied so smoothly, unlike the person beside him. He realized it was because he fed off of other peoples flaws. If someone flinched when they lied- he took note, and took extra caution to not do that. If someone made a misstep when they served in tennis, he made sure not to do the same. He learned from peoples mistakes and he thrived off of them. 

He drank for longer than he normally did, and he probably was going to have a hangover in the morning- even if he didn't get drunk. It was a little later then he would have liked when he left the busy bar, but he didn't really care- he could just say he stayed after cram to give extra help to some kids who needed it or something. His parents were dense enough to believe that. Hell, even if Light came home smelling like sweat and alcohol late into the night, with his clothes disheveled, they would believe whatever Light told them. Because Light Yagami the star pupil would never pick anyone up in a bar. 

He was kind of tired of people thinking he was some sort of _god_. Who was pure and good, and virginal and all that. He kind of wanted people to know he wasn't some sort of perfect robot- because Light was pretty sure thats what they whispered behind his back. That he was some kind of government technology, made to set expectations or something like that. He laughed about it sometimes, but it also made him feel like he was always going to be in a bubble, Never to be perceived as a human. 

-

Light’s father was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper for yokohama. When Light came home, backpack in tow. He set it on the floor as he pulled a seat out from the table. “Your still home from the investigation? Have you really hit that big of a dry spot?” Light asked as he sat down. His father looked up briefly, glasses falling down his nose. “Were flying in a special detective, to help us with this case.” Light noted he didn't touch his leg, so this must be true. “Is it really that hard of a case? Who are you flying in?” Light was interested- they never had flown a detective in before. “I don't think I'm aloud to tell you- but you may not know who it is, anyway.” His father admitted, before turning back to his newspaper. 

Light took that as a cue to leave- and decided he should go to bed, so he told his mother and sister goodnight, before heading up to his room.


	2. L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isn't very long or good!! But I'm kinda rushing into the plot so i can start writing longer and better chapters. so I'm sorry if this seems rushed, I'll rewrite the first few chapters probably later.

Light felt that his parents didn't see him as their son. They saw him as a bragging point for their friends, an achievement maker that didn't have anything better to do then succeed. They had treated him like this for so long, that he himself believed it. He wasn't a person anymore, he was a machine. He wished he could go back and be dumb- it would make things a whole hell of a lot more fun. He felt like he didn't really exist. 

So he sat in the same bar the was in last night. But much earlier in the day- because it was the weekend. Light tipped back another shot, and watched the small T.V up in the corner. They were talking about some murderer called ‘Kira’ or something. But Light wasn’t really interested- murders happen every day, so why was this one such a big deal? He had heard some kids from school talk about how they thought it was some death god or something- but it was probably just some insane person, who thought they could get away with it, who’ll get caught in a week or so. 

He was preparing to leave, feeling a little better- the hangover that woke him up this morning was one of the worst ones he’s had in a while. It made his vision blur, because his head was pounding so hard. But he couldn't exactly tell anyone. He was paying when there was a loud announcement from the T.V. A man dressed formally, was sitting at what seemed to be a desk in an office. A nameplate in front of him, read Lind. L. Taylor. He was foreign. “Hello, good evening. My name is Lind. L. Taylor- and I am L. I am the main investigator in the Kira case. Kira is evi-“ Suddenly, he screams, and grabs frantically at his chest, before collapsing back- just as the screen switches to a white background- with an L floating in the middle. Light was surprised- had he just witnessed a murder- on live T.V? That wasn't exactly something that happened every day. 

A computerized voice, clearly a voice scrambler- spoke next. “Hello. This is the real L. The man you just saw, was not me. His name was a inmate, on death row. HIs execution was scheduled for earlier today. This broadcast was only played in the Kanto region of Japan. We were planning to broadcast it everywhere and see what happened, but now it is not necessary. We are looking for you, Kira. We will find you. Now- please- if you are watching. Try and kill me.” The voice paused, Light thought this ‘L’ person was absolutely insane! “I see. It appears to me now- that you can kill using only a face and name. We will find you Kira. Goodbye.” The tv cut back to regular programming. And Light exited the Bar, quite amazed by what he just saw. 

As he was walking back home- he recalled what his father had said to him earlier, about them flying in a detective to help with a case. Was his father investigating Kira? He had left early this morning- when he thought no one was awake. And came back before anyone had woken up. Maybe L was the detective they had been flying in? Light decided he would go home and see if he could research this ‘L’ person, and ask his father about it.

When Light entered his home- his father was leaving. By the time Light had a chance to open his mouth to ask about L, his father was already gone. His mother was in the kitchen- washing the dishes. “What was dad in such a hurry for?” Light asked her- sitting down at the table. “Oh, hello Light. He said something about an emergency police meeting. So thats where he went.” Light nodded- blowing his hair out of his face. The puzzle pieces clicked together in his mind- as they always did. They emergency meeting was because the killer didn't have to be with the victim in order to kill them- that was pretty big news. Also the fact that they broadcast someone being murdered on live T.V, Light definitely was asking his father about this. 

His father probably wouldn't be back until tomorrow- or tonight, because he wasn't staying with the police. He had left his bag of things home. So Light decided to look up this L person. To see what he was all about. And he learned as much as he could- even though there was hardly anything on the web.  
So far all he knew was that L never showed his face, and that he had solved cases that police called uncrackable, the most notorious was the LABB murder cases, which Light had heard about a few years prior. But if L never showed if face, why would he be flying into Japan? Unless he brought in another decoy, to do all his work in person- while he was working in the background. But that seemed unlikely. Because why would he send someone in, when he could just communicate through other means? There would be no need for him to be there person, unless he needed the police’s help, and they wouldn't help him unless they met him. That seemed pretty plausible. Because even he would probably need help with this, because a murderer who killed without being in the room? Almost impossible. Because Light was positive that they had made sure that Lind L. Taylor was not poisoned. 

His father came home, some hours later. Looking exhausted. But that didn't stop Light. As he approached his father. But before he had a chance to speak- his father had a hold of his arm, and dragged him into the living room. Away from his sister and mother. “Light. I need to talk to you, but you must tell your Sister or Mother.” Light nodded as he was basically pushed to sit down in a chair, that his father dragged him in front. “Light, as you may have already known, I am working on the Kira case. I’m sure you’ve heard of it?” Light nodded yet again, listening half heartedly to his father- this was probably some boring speech about being careful of who you talk to, and what not. “Good, because we have flown in one of the best detectives in the world, to help us with capturing this case. And please don't be alarmed Light-“ His father said carefully, and Light perked up a little, straightening his back. ‘That detective has been monitoring you, first as a suspect- but you were cleared. But now he wants to see if you will assist us in this case.” Light was amused, thats for sure. Him as a suspect? hah. But this detective- presumably L, wanting to work with him? It seemed like a ploy, maybe he was still a suspect, and this was a test? He decided he would find out. He decided to play dumb. “Really? Am I even aloud to assist on cases? Because I would be honoured.” Chief Yagami, beamed at his son. “Yes, you are aloud. He wishes to meet with you tomorrow, is that ok?” Light nodded, it would interfere with his drinking routine- but this seemed less boring. 

Once Light had left the room, his fathers phone rang- an unknown number, he pressed accept and a scrambled voice came through the line. “What did he say, Chief Yagami?” “He said he would be available tomorrow, Ryuzaki” “Perfect.” L replied. Then he hung up. 

 

-

 

As L hung up the phone, he was fairly excited, for the first time in a while. He had been observing the younger Yagami boy, for quite some time now. First as a suspect, and next as a potential member of the taskforce. The boy had incredible intelligence, similar to L’s himself. It would be interesting to share this case with someone who can hopefully understand such complex situations, without having to dumb them down. As he constantly had to do with the taskforce. 

Light Yagami, was hardly mentally stimulated- L knew that for sure. And it must have been driving him to insanity- L was slowly getting there himself, before this case started. So this would be good for him, and this case. Hopefully, anyway. Perhaps having someone around that I could talk to would be beneficial for me, too.

 

-

 

The next day Light woke up early, and had a shower, ate breakfast, and then studied. He was hoping something could pass the time until he was meeting with L. His father had told him this morning that he would take him, and now all Light had to do was wait. He wasn't nervous, he just wanted to make a good impression. Because if this L was as smart as people claimed him to be- then maybe Light would have a connection with him, and then maybe he wouldn't have to feel like he was speaking to third graders, because thats how it felt when talked to someone. 

 

-

 

L was mildly anxious, as he waited for Light to arrive, he supposed it was because he wasn't used to showing himself to people, the task force was bad enough… But this seemed worse. Perhaps it was because Light was of similar intelligence to himself- that made since, intellectual peers would want to impress the other. L chewed on his thumbnail- a nervous habit. 

Soon enough, he could see Light and his father through the lobby security cameras. He assumed Light would show some sign of anxiousness, but he looked calm and collected has he glided to the elevator, following his father. L switched over to the elevator camera, and watched as Light’s father explain to him that he was meeting L, but he called him Ryuzaki, “for safety reasons, Light.” And watched as Light nodded along- carelessly leaning against the wall- as if he was meeting a friend. Not the best detective in the world. L didn't know if he liked Light or not. 

As the pair got off the elevator, he switched to the hallway camera, he could tell the older Yagami was nervous about his son meeting him, but it looked as if Light was, confident- of all things. He looked as if he knew that L would like him, and L didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Once they reached his room, he switched over to the security room camera. And watched as Watari went through the many, many security measures, taken too ensure his safety. 

Once they finally entered L’s suite- he expected Light to be fazed by the pure sloppiness, of the room he was in- because Light himself was most certainly a neat freak. But he didn't bat an eye. Not even as he spotted L, in the corner, surrounded by stacks upon stacks of papers, crouched in an office chair. L stood up slowly, bones popping because he had been in the same position for so long, he gained a look of disgust from Chief Yagami. He could almost hear Watari in his head “ _your going to need your knees replaced by 30 if you keep sitting like that_.” But he wasn't supposed to be thinking of Watari in a situation like this. Because Light Yagami was in front of him- standing straight and poised- quite he contrast from L’s personal slouch. 

He eyed Light for quite some time- hoping to unnerve the younger man, but to no success. Because Light stared right back. _perhaps he was used to being stared at_ , L thought. The older Yagami caught sight of the staring contest going on between them, and coughed uncomfortably. With that, Light broke the gaze, to look at his father. _“I win.”_ L thought.

“Hello, Light. I am L.”


	3. Meeting

To be fair, Light was nervous. But not because of L. He was generally a nervous person- even though you would never know it. He was nervous- because he was afraid of things not going perfectly. He had developed a phobia, basically. A phobia of anything less than perfection- so he supposed. But as he walked into the room, where he saw L in the corner- the anxiety spiked. Because he felt compelled to impress this strange man. 

“Hello, Light. I am L.” 

L spoke- monotonous, and giving off no emotion. Almost as if he was a robot. Light almost smirked. 

Light bowed deeply- probably longer then he had too. Light’s father looked back and forth between the two boy’s in front of him, awkwardly wringing his hands infant of him. “L, do you wish my presence here? Or shall I leave.” The older Yagami asked, after a passing moment of silence. L looked towards the man, and looked as if he as thinking. Light hoped his father would leave. He really needed to converse with the supposed genius in front of him, if it really was this ‘L’,and not a stand in. The detective shifted from one foot to another, letting out a small huff of air, in an attempt to blow the strand out of his face- to no avail. 

“You may leave. I will allow Light-kun to contact you when we are are done here, so you may pick him up.” 

An awkward silence fell over them again, as Light’s father left the room- Watari trailing behind. L turned and shuffled over to a chair- and perched himself in it. Light followed, and sat on the couch opposite, trying not to eye the peculiar way L sat himself.

“I sit this way- because it increases my thinking ability by 40%, just so you know.” 

Light nodded, hoping he didn't look too shook, because _did he just read my mind?_

“I assumed it was something of that sort- I’m not in any position to question your ways- anyhow.” 

The sofa creaked as Light shifted his weight, and silence settled over the pair again. Before L suddenly jerked up- and paced across the hotel room, to get a stack of papers. A past case file.

“I would like to test your deductive ability- Light-kun. I do hope that is okay with you?”

“Of course.”

L padded back over, and plopped the stack of papers on the glass coffee table- in front of Light. Eyeing the younger boy, carefully. 

“This is a case- that I solved quite a few years ago, but it was never publicized, here is all the evidence. Please take all the time that you need to solve it.”

Light carefully handled the file, the black block letters on the front of the duotang read “Karumasa Murders.” Then underneath that was a large red stamp- ‘COMPLETE’. As he opened the file, there were pictures of all the victims, and then underneath- pictures of the suspects. The next page was details of the murders, alibis and family members. 

L watched as Light analyzed the data in front of him. He looked almost looked like a machine- scanning an entire page in a few seconds. Only his eyes moving- nothing else. He thought Light would never solve this. It took L himself a year and a half. He just wanted to see how fast Light would catch on to the wild goose chase. 

As Light worked, L noticed how Light’s hair was perfectly styled to his face shape, and how not a single strand was out of place. And how his bone structure was basically the model of perfection, it looked like it was out of a painting. From L’s perspective- anyway. 

The only noise in the room was the sound of turning pages, and the occasional crackle of a candy wrapper, as L popped another in his mouth. Light still was slowly mapping out the crimes in my head- almost too the last page. L supposed it would be awkward, but he was above such feelings.

L was starting to be wary of Light- he should realize its a dead end by now. But the younger suddenly sat up- launching out of being hunched over the data.

“The murderer is Kitamura Tatsuki.” 

Light stated clearly. L was astonished, he hoped not to show it.

“How did you come to this conclusion?”

“He was suspiciously absent from all the evidence- while the people with alibis clearly had evidence planted against them- simple common sense. The killer planted evidence to take the attention away from himself- but never thought about how it would be suspicious that he had barley no data at the crime scene.”

Light was damn proud of himself- he knew L thought he wouldn't solve this- but the evidence was so clear. _This was almost a textbook case._ Clearly L didn't think he was that stupid, did he? Or maybe he was just smarter than L gave him credit for?

Meanwhile L was literally trying not to fall off his chair. There was almost no evidence yet Light got it. He was smarter then L had anticipated. He almost felt threatened. But almost thrilled all the same.

“Very good, Light-kun. I had not suspected you would come to that conclusion so quickly. I feel like you would be a useful addition to the Task Force. If you are so inclined, to accept my offer.”

L felt almost delighted- Light was an _equal._ Maybe even a superior, if the case he just solved was anything to go by. That excited the detective, L’s pride would never let him live it down if he ever admitted it, though. 

Meanwhile, Light was exhilarated. That was the funniest thing Light had done in a while, and Light never thought he would think that he would associate the word fun with his life again. He hoped the Kira case would be this exciting, because already being here with L made his life a whole lot less boring. 

“So, Light-kun. Would you like me to brief you on the case?” 

-

When Light called his father, he was quite sad to leave. The two hours he had spent with L had been the best of his life- he was sure. He could finally share his thoughts. Without having to dumb it down, or keep it to himself. It felt amazing. 

L was also disappointed Light had so leave, because he simply felt refreshed. The feeling of finally being able to communicate was amazing. Not having to think before you speak was a luxury L had not had before, and it felt pretty damn good. Now that Light was part of the Task force, maybe being there with the bumbling idiots would bearable. 

Light carefully checked himself out of the security system, heading downstairs to meet with his father. The taskforce was meeting tomorrow, and Light would be there. He felt like he didn't even need to drink tonight. Which was a rare feat within itself.

-

“It appeared you seemed to enjoy Light’s company” Watari spoke, once Light had left the room. 

“Well its only natural to enjoy the company of your intellectual peers, isn't it?” 

Watari smiled a small smile. Cleaning up the dishes 

“I would suppose so.”

L had no idea what the implications were of that smile- but he also didn't really care in that moment. So he just continued his work on the plan for the taskforce tomorrow- having to work Light into the work train, that they had adapted, in hopes of efficiency. But with Matsuda in the mix, efficiency wasn't really an option.


	4. insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me go with the quick updates. I had to split this into 2 parts, because it was just way to long for one chapter. (i either write one to short or too long lmao) But idk how i feel about my characterization of L in this so hmu with that feedback please!

L thought that it was impossible to work with these imbeciles any longer, the taskforce wasn’t helping the case any- they were simply crossing more strings- tangling more leads. Making everything much more complicated then it already was. L needed someone who he could work with, not work above. Someone who could help him untangle the strings as they were tied together. Which seemed like an impossible task, even for L, who didn't believe in the word impossible. 

But then he had met with Light, and it seemed like the cords of this case that had wrapped themselves around L’s wrists would finally be untied, because the case didn't seem unsolvable anymore. In the few hours he had worked with Light- they had already gotten done more then the taskforce had done in months. The teenager’s wit was far beyond his years, quickly and dextrously twisting evidence and data into complex webs of theory’s and conclusions, constantly mapping and rearranging- without as much as a hair falling out of place. L envied that- for he had to constantly stuff his body full of sugar, and sit for hours on end, balancing on his toes, even when his calfs screamed in protest, to get to a decent prognosis, while Light just sat back and let his mind take over. 

The Kira case was special- in a terribly awful way. The person who was behind the whole operation- knew just how to push L’s buttons. When L was younger- someone had once called him insane, it hadn’t really bothered him at the time, but years later, it haunted him, to think that he- the infamous L, could be, one day- by definition, insane. He had looked up the definition for insanity, to see if he was, indeed insane. By definition, he was not, and he had made a silent pact to himself to remain that way. So he quickly told that person off, and went on his merry way. 

There were many technical and literal ways to state the definition of such a word, none that described L- but the one that stuck out to his mind was one that was constantly attributed to Einstein, though never proven to be actually said by him. “insanity: The act of doing something over and over, but expecting different results.” L had sworn to himself, that he would never stoop to insanity. But the Kira case (by Einsteins apparent definition) had made him become insane. 

The murders were all the same- the same cause, the same suspects, the same thing to investigate. Over and over again- hardly any change. But he always expected different results. So, he concluded- that if he, himself went insane, because of this case. Then Kira must also be insane (by Einsteins apparent definition). He couldn't tell you if that made him feel any better, or any worse. 

As he was explaining the concept of there being multiple people working together, all claiming to be Kira- in the connection to how the murders were taking place all over the globe. Light butted in, much to L’s surprise, and much to his fathers distaste. “If that was the truth, then there would be proof of communication between the members of ‘Kira’. Which we would have found by now. There is no way that such a large group of people- would be able to plan and coordinate such murders without any contact.” L was slightly taken aback, but with admiration- because really, he didn't believe there was any more then two people able to work as Kira at one time, and they would have to be close in contact- as to not leave a digital or physical footprint. He just needed some busy work for the taskforce- while he himself looked for any actual leads to pursue. 

The taskforce all looked between Light and L. L pretended he was drinking- but he was actually trying to think of something to say, which usually never happened. While Light looked particularly smug. Light’s father was quietly speaking to him- probably scolding Light for interrupting. Which showed he really had no comprehension of how intelligent his son really was, and how easily Light had just shut down his entire theory- as complex and huge as it was, with just a few short, simple sentences. That really didn't even dig into the depth of the intricacy. Even before L had a chance to really explain it. 

“Light- he is correct.” L uttered behind the cup of tea he was holding. “I was simply testing you all, to see if any of you would catch on. It appears that Light-kun has, while the rest of you, had not. Please, get back to work.” L had a feeling Light could call his bluff- from the carefully concealed pride that shone- only for L to see. 

The day had just started, and Light was already far ahead of the detectives around him, which probably would be considered impressive- if he and Light hadn't already assumed it would be so. Light had to constantly describe the reasoning behind all of his actions regarding the case, and why he did one thing, and another. L knew it was probably irritating him to no end, it was irritating L just listening to it. But Light showed no flicker of annoyance- as Matsuda asked him the same question again- for the fourth time. He watched as Light lied through his teeth, as he told Mogi that he didn't mind- if he changed the bar graph- to a pie chart, because “ _pie charts are easier to understand_ ”. Even though L knew Light minded. 

It was almost a sort of test. To see how long Light could handle being stuck at the kiddie table- directing Mogi how to put the data into the computer, or helping his father investigate a girl that he had done 4 file folders ago. But he never acted anything other then helpful and pleasant, never anything indicating other wise- not even the twitch of an eye. It wasn't natural. L decided . It was almost inhuman, to be able to conceal emotions- and only let through the ones you wanted people to see. He decided that Light didn't just sit back and let his mind take over- he had to make his mind take over. L decided he was a little scared of Light Yagami.

After a few more minutes of observing Light’s facade, he decided he would end Light’s suffering. Breaking the silence of typing that had momentarily taken over the small hotel room they were working in, (L loved breaking silences, it put everyone one edge. He had decided this, when he was 7 years old.) he called Light out of the room. The taskforce all momentarily stopped their work, to stare- as Light carefully placed the papers he was looking over on the small coffee table in front of him, and strutted over to where L had slumped out of the room. 

“Yes, L?” Light spoke pleasantly, even though L knew Light’s blood was probably boiling- for making him babysit the idiots. L shifted off of one foot to the other - leaning against the wall. He noticed the paint was peeling- so he pulled a nice long strip of it off. “I apologize for making you do the dirty work today- having to explain such simple concepts to the rest of the taskforce. I was simply observing how you would work with such a burden. You preceded much better than I expected. Well done.” Light smiled- a half smile that would almost be a smirk- if the chuckle didn't escape first. “I knew you would be testing me today, so I prepared myself.” L almost wanted to slap the smile right off his face. Because of course he knew that it was a test, L would have to get used to having someone around that could run circles around him- if he didn't try to keep up. “I must apologize also- for calling you out on the work you were giving the task force, I realize now it was your form of busy work, but I hope you will grant me forgiveness.” L breathed heavily out of his nose- the _audacity_ of this man! As much as L wanted to feel annoyed- he actually felt a rush of adrenaline, to think that he could have a challenge! As much as this case had stimulated him- he finally had someone he could speak to face to face- that understood him, and could easily beat him at his own game. If he didn't step up to the challenge. 

L tried not to show the turmoil of emotions he wanted to direct at Light, trying to beat him at his own game. But Light saw right through it, he was sure of it. “Apology accepted, Light-kun.” \

As L and Light walked back into the room- L gestured for Light to sit in the chair a few meters away, that was set in front of a large computer monitor. “If you don’t mind Light-kun, I would appreciate it if you sat there, because in a few minutes I will have some things to discuss with you, and it will be a hassle for you, and me, for you to keep getting up and down. Light nodded, and gathered his earlier work from the table, and sat it down just left of his new spot- and then perched himself in the chair. Well aware of the stares of the taskforce members. Barley holding back a smirk- he settled into the chair. He knew that he had passed L’s tests, and now the fun was about to begin. 

L watched as Light worked along with him. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Lights father- looking almost… Confused, as he looked between the two younger men sitting in front of him. Light seemed like he was oblivious to the stare- but until L knew him a little better, he could never be sure. _Maybe I should benefit from Light’s impeccable acting_. L thought. 

Meanwhile, Light was utterly mesmerized by the case in front of him. There was almost no evidence. The only leads they really had were from the ‘Kira’ himself. Which probably were not reliable sources of information. There was so much to work with- yet so little. But Light was so compelled to unravel the clues that were hidden between the lines. The little things that he could see were there, but he just hadn’t figured them out yet. 

Nearing the middle of the task force’s day, they all decided it was time for a break. “Light! Are you going to come out for lunch with us? I wanna’ hear what you think about the task force! And L!” Before Matsuda quickly covered his mouth with his hand. “Sorry, Ryuzaki!!” L just waved his hand around- in a sort of ‘I don't care’ gesture. Before Light could respond to Matsuda, L did for him. “Actually, me and Light have a lead we just found- and we would like to investigate into it further, to see if it is worth your time to investigate.” Light had to hold in a snicker on that one, it’s amazing that not one of the taskforce has caught on to the busy work yet. Light’s father was opening his mouth to reject- when L stopped him in his tracks. “I will get Watari to prepare Light a meal of his choice, Yagami-san. I do not intend to starve your son.” Light almost did snicker at the look his father had on his face. “I’ll be fine here father, I was planning on staying here anyway. So you all can go.” With that the older Yagami turned on his heel and stalked toward the security room, and Matsuda- the ever oblivious, just gave Light a very enthusiastic wave, as he skipped off after Light’s father. The other members following. 

Once the last of the members were out of the security room feed, Light gave a few chuckles, almost bordering on actual laughter. L gave a few chuckles himself. “Did you see his face!” 

When the members returned, L and Light had their office chairs pushed up against each other, watching a security tape, from a location just outside of Tokyo. The task force members remained still as they watched Light and L murmer about, before Light took his finger and traced across the screen, following a person. Matsuda, decided he was going to take a look at what they were doing, and skipped across the room to where Light and L were watching. But not before stepping, and tripping over a wire that ran across the floor, causing the computer monitor to come unplugged. Light groaned, and L turned around swiftly in his chair. “I see that the taskforce is back.” This time, Light didn't hold back a laugh.

Again, L and Light were watching the tape, But this time, they were explaining their findings to the force. “As you see here-“ L pointed to a dark haired female, who was skipping down the street. Seemingly alone. “This girl is completely alone, there is no one around her on the street, but she appears to be talking to herself. We pinged the cell towers around the area, and no calls were taken from her location- at the time of the video.” L explained cautiously, as if one of the members would combust at any time. “If your wondering what some girl talking to herself has to do with the investigation, look at this section of the footage- and pay attention to the time stamp.” Light continued after L was finished. Then he clicked a few buttons- and another clip of footage started to play. It showed the young woman pulling out a cell phone, and a notebook- with some indistinguishable writing on it, then she checked her phone and began scribbling something down. Then put the two items away. Light began to explain. “This may not be suspicious, but this girl turned on her phone just 3.5 seconds before the name of a criminal was announced on the local news station of this area, and then after she stopped writing- exactly 40 seconds later, the criminal broadcast died. Now we realize you may think this is a stretch, because it surely is. But this is the only actual suspicious behaviour that we have exhibited. So we are going to assume this relates to the case.” L nodded along with Light. The taskforce looked unconvinced, but L reminded himself that it didn't matter what they thought, they were just here for the dirty work. Just the dirty work. L stole a glance at Light.


End file.
